


Saving Sammy?!?

by KailyndriaRachelKatz



Series: Gamma Mine Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Gamma/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Language, Hurt Jared, Multi, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Jensen, Protective John Winchester, Snuggles and cuteness, Sweet Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 06:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15879999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KailyndriaRachelKatz/pseuds/KailyndriaRachelKatz
Summary: Time Stamp to Gamma Mine: Jokes on You!! You MUST read that first. This takes place right around the events in chapter 9--Afternoon Delight.The Winchester boys visit Momma at work and get into a little bit of trouble when they forget to follow the rules.





	Saving Sammy?!?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone,
> 
> First off, Happy Labor Day if you live in the states. 
> 
> This is a time stamp to my Gamma Mine story Jokes on You!! This takes place right after--around the events of Chapter 9--Afternoon Delight. A comment suggested that we needed more Winchesters in the story.....hope this was what you wanted. 
> 
> You need to read the story--especially chapter 9; Afternoon Delight--to understand what's going on....if you only read that one chapter you're screwed.....you've missed too much background for this to make total sense.....NO CHEATING.
> 
> Anyhow, the Weechesters have been frolicking restlessly inside my cranium ever since I read that comment and this exploded out of my fingers this morning (Sept 2, 2018). Damn muse is laughing all the way through my new dark chocolate stash.....evil bitch...LOL. 
> 
> As usual, all oops belong to idjit that typed them: be kind--love yourself---Always Keep Fighting and Happy Reading!!
> 
> KRK

 

Gamma Mine! Time stamp After the events in Chapter 9--Afternoon Delight

 

Please NOTE:  _Italic print usually indicates an internal thought or monologue._

**Bold print is Were Speech or when one's inner wolf is talking**

_ Italic underlined words indicate a text _ message--usually

**********************************************************************************

     The boy on the bed is starting to stir, Jensen can feel it in their bond. The teen is confused and his whole body aches. "Hey Baby Boy, do you think you can open your eyes for me?" He asks as he slowly cards his fingers through the silky chestnut strands. Jensen has been waiting days to see what his mates eyes look like....will they be forest green like his or blue like Chris (a dark shade) or Misha's (light). Maybe a beautiful golden brown color like his sister, Kenzie. Will they match the little Were kittens changeable hazel color? What ever they are, his mate is gorgeous, and Jensen already loves him.

     The boy has been fairly quiet since he last stirred three _or perhaps its been longer_ days ago. At that time, he had been in so much pain; Jensen had barley been able to contain his wolf side. It wanted to protect their mate and rip apart those who had hurt him. Instead he had taken a chance, deciding that it was better to seek forgiveness that ask permission, and shifted. A quick peek at the guard ensured that he wasn't going to intervene so, Jensen jumped up on the queen size bed. Jensen  & his wolf had to settle for curling himself around their mate to protect him from the betas he could sense just beyond the door. When the male beta had walked through the open door a few minutes later, the unsuspecting guardsman had almost lost his life when he tried to remove Jensen from his mates bed. Once it was determined that he wasn't trying to knot the boy but PROTECT him, he was left pretty much where he was on the bed. Only now, the guardsmen were stationed inside the room instead of outside the opening.

  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

     Mary looked up from her report to see her family walking towards her. She rose from the kitchen table and walked right into the loving arms of her alpha--John. Her pups each wrapped themselves around her legs--her lil Sammy to her right and her oldest Dean to her left. After a quick squeeze with John she moves her arms so that she can touch her pups. She's been living at the Alpha's home caring for the mysterious, newly turned teen. Her mate has made a point of bringing her pups over everyday to visit. If he can't make it then he'll ask Doc Sam to bring the boys by for a visit. After nearly three weeks, they've developed a schedule. "Hello beautiful, we've missed you" John utters as he gently nuzzles at his mates claim mark. After all these years, those simple word of greeting and the gentle kisses to her neck still turn Mary into a little school girl causing her to blush under her mates praise and love. She reaches back up to wrap herself up once again in her mates embrace. She could stay that way forever. Neither of the Winchesters notice when their pups wander off; after all, they've been to Alpha's house enough times to know where the play area for them had been set up.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

     Jensen was wearing his fur and laying on the bed with his mate. He is stretched out beside the teen with his muzzle laying near the boy's injured right shoulder. He is laying on his belly so his paws don't accidently hurt or scratch the recovering teen. His tail is brushing against the teen's uninjured right leg. Sam had just recently removed the cast from the kid's left lower leg but his right arm was still in a sling due to how severely broken both his shoulder and arm had been when he arrived at the clinic that night. He can feel that the boy is trying to find his way back to consciousness but is still exhausted. Its been too long--- _its been what... a week maybe; come on Baby Boy time to get up_. He just has to content himself with cuddling up... **we are not cuddling--we are protecting..**. _.yeah whatever Wolf; we're snuggling up behind our mate while protecting him from threats...how's that?!?_ Silence greeted him; apparently his wolf side can't find a cleaver comeback. _Ha, score one for me_. Gheesh, now he's talking to himself; maybe Sam was right to keep him sedated cuz he's losing his fucken mind here. His wolf side wants to finish their claim and _knot--protect--breed_. Jensen can feel the pull to solidify the bond.

  
     A soft gasping sound alerts Jensen that there is someone else in the room. He growls low in his throat as he opens his eyes to look around. At first he can't figure out where the noise had come from. Then he takes a deep sniff of the air---there......he needs to smell again to be sure but is that...... _crisp apples, honey, warmth.....Meggie?!? but not mine. This is another omega I'm smelling._ Jensen ceases growling immediately--Omegas are to be protected not frightened--so where is this other Meggie at?? Then Jensen sees him; a small boy with a mop of reddish brown curls and pretty hazel blue and gold and green eyes is sitting on his abandoned chair next to the bed. The toddler looks to be around 2 years old; possibility 3 years old. **Hello Sweetie, who are you??** Jensen can feel his wolf's need to protect the child until a parent can be found. He has no idea where the little boy came from but he's not going to let anyone hurt him until he can find the kid's family. Jensen knows most of the pack members by sight but every year there is a new batch of pups. Most pups are sheltered by their dames and sires until they're around 5 years old. Jensen sees them around the county but he knows better then to approach a child without the parents permission. He maybe the heir but he was still an alpha and there for a threat until proven otherwise.

  
     The little boy doesn't answer the question; instead he shifts into his wolf form. The toddler has a glorious rusty/reddish brown coat with a creamy/soft golden undercoat. His parents must be nearby but Jensen is in the back of the house with his mate. If he isn't going to leave to get himself coffee he sure as shit isn't leaving to find this kids folks. **Can you tell me your name lil Meggie?** The tiny pup again ignores Jensen and instead tries to jump onto the bed. Jensen's quick reflexes and need to protect propel him towards the pup in time to save him from falling onto the floor. Jensen manages to catch the pup by his scruff. A sharp yip is scared out of the toddler as Jensen's teeth gain purchase in his fur. Jensen feels the moment the pup relaxes under his jaws.....telling him that the puppy is still young enough to be carried this way by his mother.

  
     Jensen takes a moment to assess his situation; he is straddling his mate; his front paws are barely on the edge of the bed and he has a pup dangling from his mouth. _How the fuck do I end up in these situations?? Thank God Chris and Steve aren't here....they'd be grabbing their phones to get pictures of this....shit they'd probably be snapping one liners at me...'Hey Jense, can't wait to breed your mate---you had to snatch someone else's pup??' uuugggghhhh_ He slowly and carefully maneuvers around his slumbering mate to ensure that he has the pup safely over the bed. Then he moves them both back to where he had just been lying. Jensen gently lowers the lil one to the bed and the pup starts to sniff at the blankets covering his mate. The pup then sniffs at the teens neck before curling himself up tight against his mates right shoulder and neck. The pup sighed happily then closed his eyes. _Huh....must be nap time._ Yawnnnn; the wolf's jaw stretches as he lets out a slight breathy noise, _good idea kiddo._ With that, Jensen settled himself so that he could protect both of the boys and closes his eyes.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

  
     Little Dean Winchester knows his parents are going to be all snuggly and lovely-dovie for a while so he grabs Sammy's hand and walks past the snack table _celery--yuk!!_ and down the hallway to the play area. Alpha Alan and pack momma Donna had the room filled with all sorts of cool toys just for them. Dean's never even seen some of the cool Batman toys that Alpha Alan has before. His favorite is a super awesome Bat mobile. Its so different from the one he got on his birthday last year. This one is way better; just like the one on the real people Batman videos he watches with daddy and Sammy. Dean beelines it for the toy car as they enter the room while Sammy likes to read the books from the shelves while sitting on the soft cushions in the corner. He looks around the room to make sure Sammy is reading a book.... _little geek brother has a whole bunch of books, of course.....heheheee..._ before reaching for the superheroes and car. He has a town to save from the super mean Joker.....

  
     Success, the Joker's evil plans have been foiled and once again Batman saves Gothem City!!!! Dean cheers as he 'locks' the Joker figurine into the jail. "Hey Sammy did you see that?? Batman caught the Joker being bad. He used his special rope from his utility belt to tie him up until the pack guards came." Dean turns to where his brother should be and finds.....no Sammy. "Sammmmmmy!!!! Sammmmmmmmy!!!!" Dean looks around the space hoping his baby brother is curled up asleep somewhere in the room. Pack momma Donna had brought in big, soft comfy pillows and blankets after she had found both boys wolfed out and curled together on top of the stuffed animals--sound asleep. Dean starts to panic when he notices that the nap spot is also empty. His wolf is panicking too.... **find Sammy....protect our Meggie.**....Dean shifts and frantically starts sniffing around the playroom trying to find his baby brothers trail. He starts over by the books on the floor that his brother had been looking at then moves over to the Lego blocks before he works his way towards the door..... _oh no_....the door that was wide open. Dean, in his haste to play with the toys had forgotten to shut the baby gate in the doorway. His momma always tells him that he's a big boy and needs to keep his baby brother safe; so its his job to close the gate if they go into the room without an adult. _Momma's gonna be mad....gotta find Sammy._ Dean races out of the playroom in search of his missing brother.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

     Jensen's dreaming of vibrating, buzzing ankle biters and now his right hind leg is bothering him. _Whaaa.....WHAT THE FUCK!!!!_ Jensen wakes up with a jolt when he realizes that he isn't dreaming. There is a small, golden and grey pup growling at him while it nips at his leg. The little wolf pup seems determined to attack him for no reason. **What are you doing pup??? Didn't your Momma teach you not to go after alphas that are bigger than you??** he growls at the little wolf. The youngster clamps his jaws down around the alpha's tail and bites down hard--earning him the reward of a slight yip of pain from the bigger wolf. **Gimmie back my Sammy!!** Jensen is trying his hardest not to knock the youngling off the edge of the bed but he's damn tempted. _Oh what the fuck is this---a two for one special; two tots for the price of one._   **Who's Sammy squirt??** The pup answers by vigorously moving his head side to side with Jensen's tail still locked in his jaws. _MOTHER FUCKER that hurts!!_ **Whoaaaa, easy tiger.....that stings.** A pair of bright green eyes look up at him before releasing his tail. The pup tilts his head to the right and looks over towards the other sleeping pup curled up next to his mate. **That's my Sammy....my Meggie brother.** _Oh, so that's the rust color pups name......now this makes sense._ **This little guy is your brother huh?? I get it...us alphas hafta protect our Meggies. Well _your_ Sammy is sleeping with _my_ mate right now. How about you come over here and join them.** The golden haired, green eyed youngster appears to think this over before deciding that the bigger wolf must be okay. Sammy might be a puppy but he knows not to get too close to strangers. Dean slowly climbs his way up to his brother, sniffs him over while checking to make sure he is okay (can't be too careful after all) and settles himself around his baby brother--protecting him from the bigger alpha. _Yep, must be my day to be the center of some sort of cosmic joke._ Jensen once again settles himself near his mate and around the two small pups. He is determined to stay awake this time so he doesn't get surprised again. Twenty minutes later; three wolves and one teen are all fast asleep on the queen size bed at 4:30 on a Wednesday afternoon.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

     "John!! Stop...we're in the Alpha's kitchen for Pete's sake!!" Mary giggles as her husband playfully nips at her neck. Mary might be allowed to have her family over to visit but that doesn't mean that she wants to take advantage of the situation. She can tell how aroused her mate is and wishes she could be at home tonight but the poor teenager in the back room needs her here. Donna is still somewhere in the house too and it wouldn't do to have the Pack Mother find out you've been screwing your mate on her kitchen table.

  
     John decides to give in to his mates wishes. He knows how much she loves her job--especially right now. The newly turned omega boy has captured his wife's tender heart. She has already spent hours talking to him about what she's learned about the pack heir and his mate. "Where are the boys Mare? Weren't they just here a minute ago?" John looks around the kitchen but doesn't see his two pups. His wolf takes note that the small omega and alpha pups are not eating the snack that Donna had left ready for them. _Celery, really---yuk!!_ Both father and beast are starting to get upset. His youngest is already showing signs--smelling faintly like apples and honey--of becoming an omega and Dean is super protective of his baby brother; _my boys definitely going to be an alpha._ "Knowing our little ones.....probably in the playroom. Dean is absolutely fascinated by some of Jensen's old Batman toys that Donna found in storage. He usually runs back there to play first when Doc Sam brings them over when you're still at work."

  
     John doesn't like it. His boys know better then to wander off without them--especially since Sammy started giving off that sweet omega aroma recently. Doctor Misha told them that its unusual but not unheard of for an omega to start showing signs early. He did warn the parents that it usually happens when a true bond or soul mate is nearby that one of the pair will show early signs of their designation--usually the submissive partner. John was worried because Sammy was merely four and only his big brother was constantly around him. His mate isn't bothered by it. Logically, he knows that siblings do sometimes become mates but it doesn't mean he has to like it. "Come on you over bearing brute.....I bet our boys are having a good time in the playroom. Its just back here." his mate leads him to a side hallway off to the left. As they approach, he notices an open baby gate leading into a brightly lit room full of toy bins, pillows, blankets and bookcases. Over in the corner he sees a pile of books near some cushions; _yep those books have 'Sammy was here' written all over them...my little geek boy...always with the books;_ and near the windows across from the books, John notices an original Bat mobile and figurines; _cool car, no wonder Dean likes it!_ Unfortunately, the room doesn't contain his pups. "Boys......" Mary calls. She checks the bedroom and then the bathroom within...the boys aren't here. Turning to face her mate, "I don't understand, where could they be? Donna picked this room because its my bedroom while I stay here and it has a bathroom attached. The playroom is actually the sitting room adjoined to the bedroom. John the boys never leave this room unless someone's with them. DEAN.....SAMMY......" Mary is starting to get upset; her boys know not to wander around Alpha Alan's house. They are guests here. Both parents start to sniff the air trying to trace where their pups could have wandered off to within the house.

  
     The trail leads them back past the kitchen and down another hallway. _Oh no.....please not back here._ She's told Dean not to bother the guards when they are on duty. _Jensen and his mate are back here._ Mary is starting to get worried. She knows that Jensen would never hurt her boys--he's so loving and nurturing to his hurt mate. No, she's more worried about _her_ mates reaction. John had heard the stories about how Jensen had gone slightly feral when the teen had been found. The whole pack was aware that the heir had turned a gamma---claiming the boy and forcing a change upon him. Nobody except for his parents, both doctors, the elders, herself and the assigned guards knew that Jensen spent the past five days glued to the boys bedside. "Shit Mare, isn't this the room where that gamma kid is recovering?" Mary turns to her mate before nodding yes. "John, he's an omega now. Besides Jensen's in there with the teen. He has been since Doc Sam released them both last week." Mary knew that look on her mates face. He would kill Jensen if his boys were hurt....heir or not.

  
     Mary approached the to two beta guards posted near the door. "Hey boys, I don't suppose you've seen my pups around today. I know that Dean likes to talk Superheroes with you and Sammy follows his brother everywhere. Has he been here today?" The guards looked at each other before shaking their heads no. "We were just in the other room on a conference call with JD checking in for the shift but Jack and Donnie didn't say anything about seeing them. Everything alright Mary?" She knows that the guards switch duty at 5 o'clock but have a fifteen minute check in with Pack Security head JD Morgan. Just as she was about to answer the guard, the other guard speaks up from just inside the door to the recovering boy's room, "Ummm, you might want to check in the kids' room. I was just checking and it seems our charges have a little extra company today" its apparent that he's trying hard not to laugh about something. The three Weres look at him funny before going into the slumbering teens room. There on the bed, all fast asleep, are her babies--curled around each other; sandwiched between a tawny wolf (Jensen) and the recovering teen (whose head is turned towards the right and her lil Sammy). Mary is astonished for about half a minute before a huge smile spreads across her face. She turns towards her mate just in time to see him take a picture of the scene before them. "What?!? JD's never gonna believe this if he doesn't see it. Besides, it'll make good blackmail fodder for the future" John grins back as he sends the picture out to his brother and friends. The guards make a point of ignoring the blackmail comment.

  
     Mary slowly walks towards the bed and notices that Jensen is awake (his head is raised up from Dean's back) and watching them. _He must have smelled John because he's an alpha too._ **Easy hon, those are my pups you're snuggling with and that alpha is their poppa. You know the drill--he won't hurt your boy cuz you didn't hurt his sons, so relax.** Mary broadcasts to the group of Weres in the room. She knows that Jensen's wolf is really who she's talking to right now (the gold band around his normally green eyes give away the presence of the wolf) and he's protecting two puppies-- _two omegas; her youngest and the teen-_ -and his mate. The tawny wolf dips his head in acknowledgement to the sire of the pups sleeping between him and his Meggie. **The pups wandered into here....the younger one smells omega....his alpha bit me!!** John snickers and beams with pride upon hearing how his eight year old fearlessly went after the larger wolf to protect his baby brother. Mary shoots him a major bitch face that screams STOP. Fine, he'll stop but he's still damn proud of his boy. **Our mate is comforted by the pups....we can feel his contentment with having them here. They are showing us sweet, innocent dreams of playing in the woods. We will protect them until they wake.** And with that the wolf lowed his head down onto Dean's back, closed his eyes and went back to sleep. Mary continues to the bed and Jensen once again looks at her. She tenderly rubs her hand around first Sammy's head, then Dean's. She knows her boys are safe but they are still HER PUPS and needs to be sure. Just before leaving, Mary reaches over and gives Jensen's a quick rub too--she hears his answering rumble before he settles back down to rest. Mary smiles as she turns to exit the room with the others. All the adults walk out of the room with looks of amazement on their faces. Just as they exited the room, John's phone buzzed in his hand. He looked to see a return message from his brother, JD. _NO FUCKEN WAY (open mouth; surprise face emoji).....are those your boys with Jenny & his Meggie?? Told you....No way that boy's dangerous. (smilie face emoji). _John showed the others; only JD Morgan would dare to call the pack heir JENNY. The sound of laughter could be heard throughout the downstairs of the pack alpha's home.

the end.

************************************************************

 **Please note:** The reason Sammy wandered into Jared's room is simple. He smelled both Jensen and Jared's scents on his mother--Mary. Sammy assumed that those smells were family or friends and therefore were safe to be near. Sammy knows that he lives in a huge 'family' but his parents still shelter him. He is also an omega --yes, I know he's technically too young; but as I explained via Misha---Sammy already has his soul mate and as the younger in the pairing he will be the natural submissive. Right now he appears to be an omega but as with any child he could out grow it. For example. my daughter was born a blue eyed, blond but as an adult she's a blue eyed brunette. So Sammy may grow up to be a Sub alpha, beta or omega. I haven't decided yet!! ;-)) This also means that Sammy's mate will be the dominate--the alpha and only an alpha.

Also, Jensen's inner wolf tends to talk in plurals because it is a part of Jensen and not exactly a separate personality--its more like an instinct or inner voice.

PPS--I know, I'll stop promise....JD & John are twin brothers but were raised separately.....perhaps someday I'll write that story.


End file.
